Wishes
by ducky-doll
Summary: *FINISHED!* Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Cho, Oliver, Ginny and all the others make a Wish/Hope/Aspiration list for a new Hogwarts tradition. These are their personal parchments.
1. Intro

****

WISHES

Prologue

__

Sometimes I wish that I could turn back time 

I check myself 'cause I was way out of line 

I only hope that we can start all over again 

And I wish that I could have just one more chance 

And I wish that I could be your pillar of strength 

And I pray that you will see that what I'm sayin' is true 

'Cause I, I wish for you 

****

--- Wishes, Human Nature

The noise in the Great Hall was nearly unbearable. But bearable enough for every student seated in there to chat away completely unaware of the chaos surrounding them.

On the Slytherin table Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were leading a conversation aimed directly at how to terrorise the other houses. Well to be honest, Malfoy was leading the conversation, Crabbe and Goyle were just sitting there agreeing with everything he said.

On the Gryffindor table everyone was chatting away about the newest couple to emerge from their house, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan. Gossip was flying around about what they'd done, how far they'd gone and what they were doing at that particular moment (which was nothing but sitting there red in the face and very, very embarrassed.)

On the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables a food fight was about to break out. Students had their forks and arms at the ready and were about to fire when Dumbledore interrupted.

"STUDENTS!" he bellowed, surprising the newest first year students who didn't think the old clapper had it in him.

He lowered his voice now that he had all of their attention. "As a new Hogwarts tradition I am going to ask you to all go back to your house towers and take a piece of parchment from your respective professors. These are 'Wishes' parchments. They are to be used to record what you want to happen in the future- your hopes, dreams, wishes, aspirations and goals. They are to be returned at the end of the week to me, personally, and no one else but you will get to read them. You can write whatever you want as it will be held strictly confedential. You could even write nothing if you wanted but I recommend that you do indeed write as these will be sent by owl to you once you are of twenty-one years of age and you can see for yourself whether you have achieved any of your wishes. if not, then you still have a lifetime to fulfill them."

A loud groan came from the Slytherin table who didn't like anything to do with writing. 

Most of the other students seemed positive about the idea and began to make their way back to their house towers.


	2. Harry

****

Harry Potter

__

It's just emotions taking me over,

Caught up in sorrow, lost in the soul,

But if you don't come back, 

Come home to me darling,

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to be hold me tight,

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight.

****

--- Emotion, Destiny's Child

I think it's a good idea that we do all of this wishing thing. I think Dumbledore is a wise and clever man and I can only hope that I achieve a quarter of his greatness in my lifetime.

I suppose it is pretty obvious what I wish for. But there is also no way for me to get it.

I wish that I could meet my family. Just once. Just to know what they're like and really, who I am. But seeing as that's probably never going to happen unless they find a way to bring back the dead I better write what else I wish for.

I hope that I am successful and happy in the future. I want to have a beautiful family, as corny as it sounds, so that my child/ren never have to go through what I have been through.

And where would hopes be if there wasn't the one thing every good wizard and witch in the world hopes for... to kill Voldemort for good. To get rid of his spirit and presence from this earth. So that no person has to live in fear ever again. But that's a pretty far hope isn't it?

I also want my friends to be really happy. They deserve it.

Ron because he is the most amazingly good person I've ever met. His whole family are accepting, wise and loving. I hope my family is like theirs.

Hermione because she is a smart, talented, loyal girl who will go far in anything she wants to do.

But why am I writing about my friends? Isn't this meant to be about me?

I guess the only thing I really wish for is to be happy and to find out who I am.


	3. Ron

****

Ron Weasley

__

Didn't want to leave you with the wrong impression,

Didn't want to leave you with my last confession,

Yeah, of love.

Wasn't trying to pull you in the wrong direction,

All I want to do is try to make a connection,

Yeah of love, have you ever wondered?

****

--- Wrong Impression, Natalie Imbruglia

What I Want

By Ronald Weasley

* Some new dress robes

* A girl (preferably pretty) to ask me to the next Yule Ball

* An owl like Hedwig

* Percy to stop singing in the shower

* A bit more money

* A Thunderbolt 2002 Broomstick

* George or Fred to fall off their broomsticks in Quidditch so I can be a Beater

* Hermione to ask me to the next Yule Ball. Scrap the other Yule Ball one.

* Hermione to never find this parchment

Note: If anyone else ever reads this I am going to come and hunt you down! It is extremely personal and I am going to try and put a hex on it after I've written this. I hope I remember the one Hermione taught me.


	4. Hermione

****

Hermione Granger

__

I used to think,

I had the answers to everything,

But now I know,

Life doesn't always go my way

Feels like I'm caught in the middle,

That's when I realise

I'm not a girl, Not yet a woman,

All I need is time, a moment that is mine,

While I'm in between

****

--- Not A Girl, Not Yet a Woman, Britney Spears

If only I knew what I wanted in life. Everyone else seems to know exactly what they want to achieve and they all think I'm all figured out too. But they don't understand. Under all the books and Straight A's I recieve, lies a lost, little girl who has no idea what she wants or who she wants to be.

No one knows how I truly feel. I have friends who I love dearly but not even they could understand how I'm feeling inside. Everyone here at Hogwarts and everyone back at home thinks that because I'm smart and clever and always pass tests and always score the highest that I know exactly what I want. Well I don't. 

I guess that's what I want the most in life. A bit of direction, a bit more knowledge and a bit more understanding.

I'm so lonely. For all the friends I have, I don't have a SPECIAL friend. Harry and Ron have each other, Lavender and Parvati have each other and wherever I go I always feel on the outer.

I guess I'm trying to say I want Harry. I've been in love with Harry since I began here at Hogwarts and since I read about him in those wizarding books. But how could I tell him? I'm scared! I'm frightened!

Though I know deep down inside my heart that Harry would never laugh or think it's funny if I told him, there is still that doubt inside. There aren't words to describe how I feel. I could use all the parchment in the world and still not be able to write everything down.

Harry, don't you know the way you make me feel? You're the only one in the whole world that could make me happy? He's surrounded by so much love and kindness at Hogwarts and so much hate and resentment when he lives with his cousin but he manages to stay balanced. Harry may not know who he is inside yet (like myself) but he is so balanced. Me, on the other hand, get all emotional and uptight all the time. I admire everything about him.

I'm scared that by the time we graduate from Hogwarts, we will no longer be such a big part of each other's lives any more. I don't think I could face the world without Ron and Harry. But I think they could survive without me.

Nobody knows how much I depend on others. Nobody understands. Nobody ever will. I just want to feel happy. Satisfied. But I don't know how to achieve it without being happy or satisfied in the first place. I'm stuck in a vicious circle of insecurity. 

Oh, I don't know what the point in writing all of this down is. This won't give me any comfort or contentment. I don't know what I'd do if anybody knew how I felt. Perhaps I'd be happier. Chances are, that I wouldn't.

So do I tell anyone? No. I keep my feelings hidden on the inside like I have since the moment I was born.

Harry, I love you.


	5. Fred

****

Fred Weasley

__

Answer the phone, I know that you're home,

I want to get you alone,

So we can do it again, do it again.

****

--- Answer the Phone, Sugar Ray

I want Angelina Johnson to stop ignoring me and to start listening!!!

She and I have something special going on I tell you and now she's fighting with me because she thinks I was checking out Natalie in Transfiguration yesterday. No way! I mean, she's cute and all but I'm going out with Angelina. It's what I've wanted since I saw her and like I'm going to go jeopardising that because of something she THINKS I did. I was only looking at the funny rainbow thing she had in her hair. No where near her... bust. I swear!!!

So really, I want Angelina to come back to me because I miss her. God, I hope I can achieve THAT before I'm twenty-one... scary thought.

Oh and the other thing I want is to out sell Zonko's Joke Shop when me and George start ours. I'm thinking a name like, 'Fretricks!' Get it? 'Fred, Tricks'?


	6. George

****

George Weasley

__

Girl I never wanted you anyway

All I know is you're beggin me to stay,

Never thought I'd hate you but the other day,

Girl don't you get it, you're buggin me!

**__**

--- Buggin Me, Selwyn

Dumbledore said I didn't have to write anything at all but I thought if I write this much it might look like I did some work.

Because you can see through the parchment. I think they purposely bought cheap, seethrough parchment so the teachers could have a little glimpse at what's written here.

So I'm not going to write anything interesting. I won't say how I have a crush on Cho Chang or anything because then they could read it. Same with how I want to start up a joke shop with Fred. I think we should call it 'Joking George's'. Sound good?

So yeah, I am not going to spill any sort of information about what I want. Especially that I want more money. Because if the teachers saw it they would know everything about me. And I think they WILL take just a small peek at everyone's parchments. If I was a teacher, I know I would.


	7. Angelina

****

Angelina Johnson

__

Don't need anybody messing with you,

I want you just the way you are,

Don't want anything that you can give me,

Keep your money and your car,

You bring me your joy and your loving makes me sing

It's got me going it feels like a dream,

My heart is on fire and filled with such desire,

Now I promise to be where you are.

****

--- I Need Somebody, Bardot

Fred is such a git! I cannot believe he checked out Natalie's... bust while we were in Transfiguration the other day. He reckons he was looking at the thing in her hair but I KNOW he wasn't. How dare he? He barely even commented on the new hairstyle I tried that day!

Oh, but I do love him so much. Oh my God, I just said I LOVE HIM! Do you know what that could mean?

It could mean I really love him. Great Wizards!

Now what am I meant to do?

There you go, that's what I want before I turn twenty-one. I want to be in love. Possibly with Fred. If I ever decided to forgive him.

Other than that, there isn't much else I want right now. To be a pro quidditch player I suppose but I think Wood will get that one before I ever do.

What else is there... to get heaps of O.W.L's?


	8. Oliver

****

Oliver Wood

__

Baby when we're grinding,

I get so excited,

Oh how I like it,

I try but I can't fight it,

Oh you're dancing real close,

We're swaying real slow,

You're making it hard for me.

****

--- Too Close, Blue

I am going to become a professional Quidditch player! I hope that as soon as I leave school, I'm picked up by a pro team like the Cannons or Puddlemere and I get to play Keeper pro!

Yeah that'd be pretty darn cool don't you think?


	9. Alicia

****

Alicia Spinnet

__

It's been nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, seven seconds, since you called

I've been so crazy I'm just about taking our picture off the wall.

It's been three months, over a hundred days since you held my hand,

And I miss you in a thousand ways will I ever see you again.

****

---Everything, M2M

What do I wish for? I don't really know. Still. Mum wants me to be a doctor and Dad wants me to become a lawyer or something. As muggles I guess magic is no concern for them. They expect me to finish at Hogwarts, get this whole 'magic spree' out of my system and then return to the 'real world.'

But this is the real world. This is MY real world! I just want to be able to stay a witch- I know I'll always be one but I don't want them to pressure me to stamp it all out. I love magic. I love Quidditch. Great Wizards, what will I do when I have to go back to the muggle world? Life without Quidditch is a Life Unlived. Poetic. 

I just decided what I wish for. It's taken the whole week to think about and it just popped into my head then when I least expected it to.

I wish that my parents would stop hassling me about my future. I am a good girl. I get good marks and school and I'm fit with Quidditch and all. So why do they insist on me leading a muggle life? I DON'T WANT to sit at a desk all day as an accountant or file papers as a secretary. I want a life that I make the decisions in.

I think being a pro Quidditch player would be so cool too. Or a singer like the Weird Sisters or maybe even doing something at the Ministry. That'd be cool too. Anything to do with magic. I was given these powers and talents so why can't I use them?


	10. Ginny

****

Ginny Weasley

__

Night I lay my eyes on you,

Felt everything around me move,

Got nervous when you looked my way,

But you knew all the words to say,

Mi amore, don't you know?

My love I want you so,

Sugar, you make my soul complete,

Rapture tastes so sweet!

****

--- Rapture, IIO

Dear Diary,

Wait, is this a diary? I guess not because I'm not writing in it every day. Just this once. Alright, I better start again.

Dear Wishes Parchment,

Yeah that sounds stupid but I guess it's more accurate.

Anyway, I would be lying if I didn't say the one thing I really, really, really want. I want Harry Potter to like me. Heavens, I spend enough time dreaming, fantasising, making up scenes and stories in my head for it qualify for my Wishes List.

But I have a feeling Hermione likes him too. She's never said anything but it's just the way she looks at him at dinner time sometimes. She'll look up and watch him as if he is the most precious jewel in the whole world and that a robber is going to come and steal it any moment. The horrible thing (for me) is that sometimes I think Harry looks at Hermione in that exact same way. Who knows, I just wish he could be mine.

I also want Fred and George's Joke Shop idea to work. They always talk about it, non stop so I figure if it's going to happen that I hope it turns out well. Hey, maybe it will make heaps of money and they will send some home to me and I can buy some new dress robes. I think Ron wants some too. Actually I think he put it on his wish list. I accidently saw him while he was in the common room writing it. I only got a glance though as I walked past and I swear I didn't read any more!

I'd love to be able to save enough money to visit Charlie in Romania. He always writes to me telling me how cool it is there and how seeing as I love animals that I'd love the dragons too and how some of them are really friendly and let you go for rides on their backs. Last letter he sent me a picture of him on a silver back dragon's back. It was silver.

But I think this letter has enough 'I's and 'Me's in it for now. I (darn, there it is again) hope that everyone also tries to achieve what they have written on their wish lists. I am going to buy Ron some new dress robes that aren't maroon and fading with jagged hems with the money I've saved up. It was going to be for a new collection of make-up and hair products but they're not that important. I can always borrow some of Chaz's or Lisa's. I didn't know Ron wanted dress robes that badly to put it on his list. But now I think about it- they are pretty awful.


	11. Draco

****

Draco Malfoy

__

What can I do to make you love me,

What can I do to make you care,

What can I say to make you feel this,

What can I do to get you there.

****

--- What Can I Do, The Corrs

I wish my father would just let me be. Seriously, he expects me to do everything he has done or what he always wished he did. Great Wizards, it's frustrating and unfair. Just because he missed out on something does not mean that I want what he wants.

And that darned Potter. Who does he think he and his band of gits are? Okay, I know I can be a bit too harsh on them sometimes but they deserve it. Or perhaps they don't. But I'm sick of 'Potter-this' and 'Potter-that' and 'Mudblood-this' or 'Weasley-that'.

Sometimes life isn't too bad. I have friends... if you could call Goyle and Crabbe friends that is. They just hang around me because they don't have anyone else to hang around with. 

But my dad is the biggest problem in my life. Maybe is he wasn't so retarded, nasty, evil, harsh and un-father like then I wouldn't feel like this. Maybe Potter and I could even have been... friends.


	12. Katie

****

Katie Bell

__

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you love and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?

I can be your hero baby,

I can kiss away your pain,

I will stand by you forever,

You can take my breath away.

**__**

--- Hero, Enrique Iglesius

I miss my brother. If I had one single wish it would be that he was still alive. The thought of him being killed with the Unforgivable Curse still frightens me and gives me nightmares. I can still clearly remember the image of him and You-Know-Who in a muggle street in London.

None of my friends know about it as I never speak of my family. I think maybe some people are a little curious as to why I never talk about them because I know Fred and George well, they never shut up about the Weasley folks. But my life is different. I know at least Angelina and Alicia ask me about my family a lot. I try to cover up and say 'oh yeah they're normal'.

But they're not. My mother and father are okay for parents I guess but both are still haunted by the memory of him. We were so close. I guess like Harry, there is no way I will ever get to see a lost loved one again. Not unless they find a way to bring back the dead. Just for one second. Just to see his smiling face and beautiful big eyes again. It's really not that much to ask for is it?

Sure, I have photos and stuff but they're not the same. Anyway I've ran my fingers over them so many times and taken them away with me so often that they beginning to get a little ruined. I have one special one in my sock drawer here at Hogwarts and one day Angelina saw it so I have to hide it and only look at it whenever no one is around. Don't ask me why I can't tell anyone about him, it's just something I find difficult to talk about. Sounds stupid doesn't it?

Asides from that, I'm uncertain of the future and what it may hold. I have no hopes and wishes (asides from the obvious) because I don't want to have my heart broken again if I never achieve them. I suppose I just have to wait and see!


	13. Cho

****

Cho Chang

__

She's miserable,

Why make everybody miserable too,

Oh can't you see?

What she's putting innocent people through?

Miss Popular, everything she does is wrong.

And everywhere she goes, they'll be looking,

And everywhere she turns, they'll be whispering,

Poor Miss Popular, what is happening?

****

--- Miss Popular, M2M

I'm really not as nasty as everyone says I am. I mean, why don't they get to know the real me? On the outside, I get picked on by the jealous girls and then I get angry at them and become a bit narky. But I have a right to! They don't even give me a chance. At least I am willing to be their friend but no, they just judge me on how I look.

Okay, so I'm not exactly Frankenstein and yes, I'm confident... and yes, I have a number of friends but it doesn't make me unapproachable and nasty. It's stupid little prats that make me get bitchy. Then when I get bitchy all of a sudden it's "Oh, look see how mean Cho Chang is... Gosh, don't want to be like her, even if Potter did ask her to the Yule Ball."

And that's another thing. No offence, but the guys who asked me to the Ball don't even KNOW me. They purely only asked me because they thought I was good looking or popular material or something. Even Harry... as nice as he may be. Oh well, I guess there is nothing I can do right? Well there you go Dumbledore, there's my wish. I wish people would bloody like me for me!

****

Author's Note: I re-uploaded all of my chapters/parchments incase you didn't notice and this time I think they look a fair bit better… wouldn't you agree? Thanks to much demand, I added a Draco one but I'm still thinking about the Dumbledore one… any suggestions?

By the way, you really should check out the songs I've used. I chose them because they seemed appropriate and a lot of them I'm sure overseas people might not have heard of before (like Bardot or Human Nature etc). But they're good and incase you hadn't noticed, I strongly support Aussie music!


	14. Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

__

I'm watching you watch over me

The greatest view from here

I'm watching you watch over me

The greatest view from here

****

--- The Greatest View, Silverchair

For many wonderful, enchanting years I have watched the students at Hogwarts grow and develop into amazing, mature witches and wizards. However in recent years, my mind has had to worry and stress about the safety of these young one's lives. All because just one, just ONE wizard had to turn evil.

Because of him, we live in the fear that one day he may return and when he does, it will not be for the good of mankind. Infact, it will mark a horrible scar upon life itself.

My wish for the future is that I can continue watching my students develop but without having to doubt the future or wonder what could possibly happen. I want my loved ones and the good people surrounding me to have to live without a worry. That in itself would grant me a fulfilled life.


	15. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

So who did pursue their dreams? Who accomplished them? Who made the effort? What happened to them? Well I can't tell you exactly what happened because I'm not JK Rowling, however for the purpose of this story:

A 21-year-old Harry Potter died trying to find out who he was. His death is still a mystery in the wizarding world, how could he have survived You-Know-Who numerous times yet fail to survive the road to discovery.

Ron managed to buy new dress robes along with the pair Ginny bought him. He got onto the Quidditch team, replacing Oliver Wood when he left the school as Keeper. He was given an owl by Harry and Hermione for Christmas the year the parchments were written however Percy still sings in the shower.

Hermione's love for Harry has not died and nor will it ever. She has found security and comfort in Ron's arms for now and she is finally happy with who she is. After Hogwarts she quickly built her own company 'Granger Incorporated'. Through this, she gained an understanding of who she is.

Fred and Angelina made up the day after and have had an on again, off again relationship ever since. Most believe they are meant to be together and silly fights make them a most suitable couple.

George and Fred's Joke Shop did get off the ground and has been very successful. They decided on the name Gred Trickks... the double k because Fred accidently spelt it wrong on the business application papers. Misspelt or not, they are bringing in the money making the Weasleys financially secure.

As everyone knows, Oliver Wood was signed to the reserve team at Puddlemere United. After two months there, he was offered the largest Quidditch contract to be issued in history and therefore joined the Chudley Cannons... much to Ron's happiness.

Alicia sat down and talked to her parents properly for the first time. They developed an understanding with each other and she was allowed to pursue a future in the magic world. She now works in the Quidditch section of a popular Hogsmeade Bookstore while undergoing training to be a Flying Instructor. She regularly visits her muggle family and has become very close to them.

Ginny also misses Harry, more than she lets on. But she and Hermione are bestfriends now and that gives them something in common. No hard feelings are there towards each other. Ginny is single and finding life a struggle but being the strong, sweet girl she is, there are endless possibilities to her future. She is still very young after all.

Draco was expelled from Hogwarts in his final year, giving him time to think about what he'd done. He managed to finish his schooling in another country and after being bullied for a few months, learnt how being the victim felt like. He has not spoken to any of his ex-classmates since the day of the expulsion nor does he intend on. He finally stood up to his father but was kicked out of home. He has not regretted anything and is dating long time friend Ally. He one day plans on proposing to her.

Katie learnt to put her brother behind her. She learnt she had to move on and after awhile, she did. She concentrated on her schooling, gained excellent results and is studying to be a nurse. She still takes the time for flying and Quidditch and treats it as a stress release. She is also bestfriends with Angelina.

Cho was offered a modelling contract with Esmerelda's and took it. She travelled to many exotic places and met her fiance Travis who was a photographer on one of her shoots. She is earning a lot of money but has maintained a close relationship to a lot of her old school friends. She plans on settling down soon for a family.

As for Dumbledore, well his future is still undecided. He is yet to rid the world of Voldemort but for now, he is still watching over his students with great pride. He will continue to do this for many, many more years.


End file.
